


Gilmore Girls: A New Beginning

by ASmallGirlWithBigDreams



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASmallGirlWithBigDreams/pseuds/ASmallGirlWithBigDreams
Summary: This fanfiction is set right after the four last words of Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life. It is my take on what happens next to the people of the charming, little town called Stars Hollow.





	Gilmore Girls: A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I started to watch Gilmore Girls a few months ago and I absolutely loved it. Having heard and read bad reviews about the revival I actually was rather pleased with it. I must admit, some scenes where over the top and not at all necessary like the Stars Hollow Musical, but overall it was what I expected it to be. A lot of people also didn’t like the ending because it left a lot of open questions but for me it did not feel that way. For me, it all ended perfectly clear so that’s why I have given this fanfiction a try to show how I think the rest of the story goes after the last four words. Obviously, this fanfiction contains spoilers because it takes place after Gilmore Girls: A year in the life. Hopefully, you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope I stayed true to their characters. Please write a review to give your opinions, if not about my fanfic just your opinions on the new season in general. Thanks in advance. So, with no further ado, enjoy ‘Gilmore Girls: A new beginning’.

‘Mom’

‘Yeah’

‘I’m pregnant’, the words had finally left her mouth. Rory had been sitting on them for a week. It had kept her up at night, had popped in her brain at the weirdest times, but never had she dared to speak them aloud. Lorelai turned her head, she looked stunned. Was she angry? Sad? Rory searched for a reassuring nod or any sign to know if her mom was okay with it. 

‘Mom?’, she whispered. She heard her voice shudder and damned herself. ‘Don’t you cry now’ she thought to herself. Then Lorelai smiled. She hugged Rory tightly, just as she had hugged her when she was younger. Like the first day of kindergarten, where it had been hard for Lorelai to leave her daughter, her perfect little daughter, for the first time. ‘You’re going to be great, just you wait’, she whispered in her hairs. ‘Thanks mom.’ They stayed there for a while, just holding each other, supporting one another. Eventually they let go. Rory saw her mom wiping away a tear when she thought Rory wasn’t looking. ‘So, you’re okay with it?’ Lorelai looked up to her daughter’s face. At first, Lorelai had a serious, stern look and then she put on her thinking face. ‘Hmm, I don’t know kid. What’s going to happen with the baby when you are running around writing that book of yours? Because it obviously cannot stay with Luke and I. And you’re so young. Oh… you’re a disgrace. Your entire future is ruined, what about going to college? And what about that poor boy, I mean, he will probably have to marry you because being a single mom is unacceptable. And what about the cotillion dress, huh, have you thought about that? And-’ ‘Are you done?’ ‘Yah’, Lorelai smiled satisfied. They stood up and started walking in direction of Luke’s. ‘How long have you been waiting to do that?’ ‘Oh, from the minute you were born. When I was still high on Demerol I thought to myself, hah, the day that Rory’s pregnant I will haunt her, and frighten her and damn her for getting knocked up. I even wrote down the entire scenario, one where I was played by Judy Garland and then it turned into a musical and Chris would be played by Gene Kelly and then we would go to the Golden Gate Bridge because the movie would be directed by Hitchcock but then, you would be chased because you had robbed a bank and then Paul Anka made his appearance.’ 

‘The dog or the real Paul Anka?’ 

‘The real, and then I would be asked on Oprah to explain what it felt like to be the mother of this notorious girl who had stolen the last piece of cookies.’ 

‘Cookies?’ 

‘Yeah, I was really hungry and craving for cookies when I had you.’ 

‘Remind me to ask for those pills when I go in labor.’ 

Lorelai stopped walking. 

‘What?’ Rory looked back to her mom, who had stopped in the middle of the street. Lorelai sighed. 

‘You’re going to go in labor.’ 

‘Yeah, that’s kind of part of the thing you know. A package deal, if you get pregnant you also have to go in labor.’ 

‘Don’t laugh with me now kid. I can’t believe you’re growing up.’ 

‘I can’t either.’ Rory smiled simply. Lorelai put her arms around Rory and they walked further. ‘You want some coffee, hon?’, Lorelai asked. 

‘Coffee would be perfection.’ 

‘Chandler? The one with the blackout?’ 

Rory laughed. ‘Yup, I didn’t actually believe you would get that one.’ 

‘Oh honey, you have to wake up earlier if you want to outsmart me.’ 

‘They’re doing reruns again, aren’t they?’ 

‘Yup.’ 

They had reached Luke’s and Lorelai pushed Rory through the door, slightly irritated by her comment. When they entered, the diner was rather full. Patty and Babette were in the corner, gossiping as usual, Kirk was sitting at the counter staring at his egg. ‘What’s wrong with him?’, Lorelai asked as she gave Luke a kiss. Luke had gone back to work after their wedding. ‘Don’t ask me’, he grumped clearly not interested. ‘Lorelai, Rory.’ Kirk nodded with his gaze still on his egg. ‘What’s up, Kirk?’, Lorelai asked. ‘I’m trying this new diet where you need to stare at everything you want to eat for an hour before you can eat it’, Kirk said while keeping his eye on the plate. ‘Is it working?’, Rory asked, seating herself at the counter next to Kirk. ‘Well, actually I have only started today but so far I’ve been staring at it for 35 minutes and 21 seconds.’ ‘Good job Kirk. Maybe this diet will finally be like the Ginger to your Astaire.’ ‘Oh, I so hope that Lorelai.’ ‘Coffee?’, Luke asked having finished up an order. ‘Just for mom. I’d like a mint tea please’, Rory replied. Luke looked up, clearly thinking that something was wrong but before he could ask anything Lorelai had nodded him ‘not now’, so he let it go. ‘Coming right up’, he answered instead. ‘Mom, can we go sit next to the window?’ ‘Yeah, sure, hon.’ They left their seats and went over to the window, where there was still one table free and frankly one of their favorites. ‘Good luck Kirk.’ ‘Thanks Rory.’ They took a seat at the table and they remained quiet for a while. Rory was staring out of the window, while Luke was still eying Lorelai trying to get details about what was going on. Lorelai waved him that she would tell him later, and eventually he stopped pushing it. ‘Here you go: one cup of coffee, one mint tea.’ Rory finally looked up from her gazing. ‘Thanks Luke.’ ‘Anything Rory. Whatever you –uh need, just call me and I’ll be right there.’ ‘That’s really sweet but I’m f-‘ ‘No really, anything. If there’s a guy you need me to beat up for you, or uh- maybe at the newspaper if Taylor’s giving you a hard time, just tell me and I’ll make him clear that he should back the hell away.’ ‘That’s really sweet Luke. I’ll remember that whenever I need your help.’ ‘Good, good.’ Luke looked proud, he smiled, clearly happy with how he dealt. Lorelai looked impatiently at Luke, and when he understood he awkwardly said his goodbye. ‘I uh- should get back to work. People need coffee and uh- I’ll just go.’ He walked back to the counter. ‘Thanks mom.’ Lorelai nodded. They both sipped at their cups, still steaming from the heat. Rory shrugged at the taste of her tea. ‘Too hot?’, Lorelai asked. ‘No coffee.’ There was a little pause of silence. ‘So um, kid, now we’ve established that you’re’, she whispered under her breath, ‘pregnant- are you ever going to tell me who the father is or do you want to make a guessing game out of it like where the whole town has to make predictions whether it’s Colonel Mustard or Professor Plum? Or maybe a kind of charades?’ ‘Let’s not get carried away just yet.’ ‘Oh, so you’re not-’, Luke passed by carrying a tray of hot plates’, an oven.’ ‘An oven?’ ‘Yeah, not my strongest. Sorry, it was the first thing that popped to mind. I assume you don’t want other people to know so you know, oven.’ ‘Well, anyway, yes, I am… an oven. I just haven’t told the father yet, and I thought it’s best to do that first, right? I mean how did you tell parents you were-’, Babette and Patty had just stood up to leave, ‘an oven? You told it to dad first, right?’ ‘Well, actually my dress told it for me but technically and verbally, I told your father first, yes. So, you’re going to keep it a secret for now?’ ‘Yes, if you’re okay with it?’ ‘Of course honey, just if you don’t keep it a secret till the christening of the turkey where the father is obligated to be and I finally, after years of questioning, learn the mystery identity of the father.’ ‘Turkey?’ ‘Oven, turkey, it seemed appropriate.’ ‘Don’t worry, I’ll tell you as soon as I’ve told him.’ ‘Aha, ‘him’. So, it’s a boy. Is it the Wookie? Oh, no, please don’t tell me it’s the Wookie? I can already picture it. It’ll have your eyes but the body of a Wookie.’ ‘God, mom!’ ‘People will be frightened at first but after a while, they will be okay with it because it has your eyes. And they will start to learn how to love your furry, long haired, stinking baby. And when it goes to college, in the beginning everyone will run away from it, but that’s okay, because it doesn’t like people anyway. Oh, but then, it runs into another Wookie and it’s like love at first sight, and they’ll run to each other, one of them will slip over their long Wookie hairs but then…’

**Author's Note:**

> =TITLE SONG=
> 
> If you’re out on the road  
> Feeling lonely and so cold  
> All you have to do is call my name  
> And I’ll be there on the next train
> 
> Where you lead, I will follow  
> Anywhere that you tell me to  
> If you need, you need me to be with you  
> I will follow where you lead


End file.
